Le prince bâtard et la barde
by Cycian
Summary: Alistair nourrit des sentiments envers Léliana , des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié .


Alistair avait toujours apprécié Léliana , la première fois qu'il l'avait vu , son cœur avait raté quelques battements et il s'était mît à rougir furieusement , l'ex soeur de la chanterie lui faisait un effet fou .

Il adorait son léger accent orlésien , ses yeux bleus clairs , ses belles jambes , longues et fines , dévoilées par la jupe dalatienne qui composait le bas de son armure . Il commençait à ce demander ce qui se passait . Ayant été élevé par la chanterie , il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais développé de relation autre qu'amicale avec quiconque , et par conséquent jamais connu l'amour .

Elle lui semblait parfaite , parfaite pour lui . Tout comme lui , elle avait passé du temps au sein de la chantrie . Cela constituerais un excellent sujet de conversation , pensa Alistair . Pendant que l'autre garde des ombres était occupé à chercher herbes et réactifs avec Morrigan , Alistair s'approcha de Léliana, qui semblait perdue dans une contemplation silencieuse des environs .

- Dame Léliana ? Commença Alistair, intimidé .  
- Que puis-je pour vous , garde des ombres ? Répondit Léliana , sans quitter des yeux les plaines verdoyantes de la forêt de Breciliane .  
- Vous étiez une soeur de la chantrie , dame Léliana ? Demanda Alistair .  
- Oui, j'était en effet une sœur , et j'ai appris hier que vous en fûtes également , avez vous prononcé vos vœux ? Et je vous en prie , pour l'amour du créateur , appeler moi Léliana , je ne suis point noble .  
- Ou-Oui da... Léliana . Je n'ai pas pût prononcer mes vœux , Duncan m'a enrôler avant , heureusement .  
- Vous ne souhaitiez pas devenir templier , vous en parliez avec votre confrère , mais vous n'aviez pas dit pourquoi , puis-je en connaître les raisons ? Elle se tourna vers Alistair , un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres .  
- Oui , bien entendu , je ne me sentais pas à ma place à la chantrie , je n'aimais pas l'ambiance , l'étude , l'oppression constante ... Et c'était trop calme à mon goût . Il m'arrivait parfois de me mettre à hurler quand c'était trop calme ...  
Léliana sourit , faisant découvrir à Alistair des dents blanches et bien entretenues .  
- Personnellement , j'aimais beaucoup la tranquillité des lieux , cela m'apportait une paix intérieure immense .  
- Sans vouloir être indiscret , je n'ai jamais vu de sœur se battre comme vous ,avec tant de dextérité .  
- Je n'ai pas toujours été une sœur de la chanterie , garde des ombres , j'étais une barde . Je composais chansons et sonnets , sur la route tout le monde n'a pas les poches pleines , en échange de mes compositions et de mes histoires , on me donnais des leçons de tir à l'arc et d'escrime .  
- Cela explique beaucoup de choses , merci ... Alistair souhaitait demander à Léliana si elle voudrait bien partager son repas avec lui . Il prit donc son courage à deux mains :  
- Léliana , pourrions-nous ... Commença Alistair  
-ENGEAAAAAAAAAAANCE ! Interrompit le garde des ombres qui courrait couvert d'herbes , de toiles d'araignée , et avec un corbeau au yeux doré perché sur sa tête ( probablement une apparence de la métamorphe Morrigan ) , qui avait plus l'air ennuyée qu'effrayée .

Après que le groupe ai occis la horde d'enfance à eux seuls , le retour au campement fut un soulagement pour tous . Le garde des ombres jeta nonchalamment son heaume sur sa paillasse révélant ses yeux bleus et ses long cheveux ébène que Léliana s'acharnait à vouloir couper . Cette dernière opta pour une énième tentative sur ce sujet la , sous le regard amusé du reste de la bande .

- Cédric , vous seriez tellement beau avec une coupe plus courte , comment faire vous pour voir quoi que ce soit à travers votre épaisse tignasse ? Tenta Léliana  
- Je porte un HEAUME ! Cela ne me gêne pas . Si vous voulez coupez les cheveux de quelqu'un , demander à Zévran . Répliqua le garde .  
Léliana se tourna vers Zévran avec un regard qui terrifierait l'archidémon lui même .  
- N'y pensez même pas , mes cheveux font partie de mon charme , les couper me rendrais célibataire à vie . Dit Zévran en reculant .  
- Continuez de les faire pousser et on vous prendra bientôt pour une fille . Vous seriez ravissant avec une robe rose à fleurs ... Plaisanta Wynne, qui reprisais une chaussette.  
- Bref , aucun guerrier ne porte de cheveux long , Cédric , cela les ennuis au combat !  
-Hum hum ... Sten la regardais avec un regard encore plus désapprobateur que d'accoutumée . Léliana avait oublié que le qunari portait une longue tresse blanche .  
- Vous vous êtes un nounours , Sten . Taquina Léliana . La scène était particulièrement drôle , un titan en armure lourde qui baissais la tête face à une petite femme rousse , qui le toisait avec un sourire moqueur .  
- Occupez vous donc de coupez les cheveux du grand idiot blondinet. Proposa Morrigan , au étonnement de la troupe , cette dernière ne s'exprimait que rarement et ne participais jamais au conversation du groupe . Léliana fit volte-face , un couteau de barbier et une paire de ciseau dans chaque mains . Le pauvre Alistair accepta ( de toute façon , il n'avait pas vraiment le choix )

Ils s'assirent près d'une rivière non loin du campement . Léliana se mît à l'ouvrage , et comme d'habitude , en grande bavarde , commença à bavasser sur tout et rien. Le sujet évolua , jusqu'à tomber sur celui des regrets .  
- Avez-vous des regrets , Léliana ? Demanda Alistair , heureux de passer du temps avec l'élue de son cœur .  
Elle réfléchit longuement .  
- Oui , une femme que j'ai connue, en Orlaïs . Mon ... mentor ... Mentit Léliana , Marjolaine fut son premier amour. Marjolaine . Elle m'a trahie ... J'aurais aimé la voir en face une dernière fois, pour lui dire tout le mal que je pensais d'elle . De ce qu'elle m'avait fait... La mine de la rouquine s'assombrit subitement .  
Alistair avait touché une corde sensible , il pris note mentalement d'aller lui poser plus de question au sujet de cette Marjolaine .  
- Et vous , n'avez vous pas de regrets ? Demanda à son tour Léliana .  
Alistair pensa à elle , si ça se trouve , il pourrait mourir avant de lui avouer ses sentiments . Puis il repensa à Duncan , il voulait être honnête avec elle . Sa gorge se serra .

- Duncan ... Il détourna la tête , pour cacher les larmes qui commençais à se former dans ses yeux . Je n'ai pas pu le sauver ... J'aurais du rester avec lui au lieu d'être assigné au fanal . Tout ça car je suis de sang royal , il m'a mis à l'écart ... J'aurais pu le sauver ! Il hésitait entre les larmes et la colère . Sa colère n'était pas dirigé contre Duncan , mais contre lui même . Ses larmes coulèrent . Il eut honte de pleurer devant Léliana qui semblait avoir posé ses outils .  
Elle le prit dans ses bras . Alistair éclata en sanglot , en enroulant ses bras autours des épaules de la barde . Il avait peur qu'elle l'enlace par pitié , mais pour l'instant , il ne s'en souciât guère , il profitait de sa présence contre lui ... Ses larmes roulèrent de ses joue pour se perdre dans l'herbe . Il se laissa tomber au sol , soutenu par la barde . Il perdit vite la notion de temps . Il ferma les yeux , et se laissa aller à tout laisser sortir , et s'endormit .

Il se réveilla et ouvrit ses paupières closes , le soleil éblouit légèrement le bâtard royal . Il entendit un chant doux et léger , comme si Andrasté chantait . Il tourna légèrement la tête . Il vit le visage serein de Léliana , qui chantait , les yeux clos , comme si la chanson l'habitait . Alistair réalisa soudain quelque chose : . . .LELIANA. . Il se releva , engourdi .  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillé , garde des ombres . Vous allez mieux ?Demanda Léliana , inquiète .  
- Oui , oui pardonnez moi ... Vous devez me prendre pour un pleutre et un faible maintenant ... Se lamenta Alistair .  
- Absolument pas ! S'exclama Léliana , à l'étonnement du garde des ombres , qui s'attendait à des moqueries . Un homme qui à la force de laisser paraitre ses émotions et le courage de les assumer est un vrai battant , celui qui les cache , lui est un lâche qui n'assume pas ses peines et donc son rôle aux yeux du Créateur . Continua Léliana, en caressant doucement les joues d'Alistair , jadis couverte de perles salées . Alistair ayant retrouvé confiance en lui , se rapprocha du visage de Léliana , scrutant ses yeux pour trouvé un signe d'approbation.

Léliana en eut assez d'attendre, et décida de prendre les devants . Elle s'apprêtait à embrasser Alistair quand une flèche siffla et se planta dans l'arbre derrière eux . L'ex templier se leva et chargea leurs agresseurs , tandis que la barde fonça sur son arc et son carquois , encocha une flèche et transperças un attaquant , pendant qu'Alistair en empalais un autre sur une épée que Léliana lui avait lancé . Celui qui semblait être le chef de l'attaque se situait sur un piédestal de pierre.  
- Léliana , vous me faites confiance ? Demanda Alistair , en tranchant la gorge d'un mercenaire qunari  
- Oui , pourquoi ? Questionna Léliana  
Alistair attrapa cette dernière , la hissa à bout de bras et la lança sur le chef des opérations . La barde poussa un cri aigu qui fit peur à un mabari ennemi qui se retourna contre ses maîtres . Elle eut le temps de dégainer ses deux lames , et les plantèrent dans les cuisses du commandant . Elle se retourna et vit qu'Alistair avait réduit en charpie le reste de leurs adversaires . Elle retira ses lames de la chair de son ennemi , avant de l'attraper par le col et le jeter au pied d'Alistair . Elle s'élança avec élégance dans les airs et atterrir à côté de son compagnon , qui tenait son coutelas sur la gorge du dernier de leur agresseurs .

- Qui êtes vous et que faite vous ici ! Gronda Alistair , menaçant .

- Les ordres ser , les ordres ! Répondit l'assassin apparemment mandaté .

- Quels ordres ?! Rugit le prince bâtard , en approchant sa lame de la carotide de son otage

- Tuer la rouquine , tuer la rouquine , pitié, ser, j'ai une femme , une fille . Que dirons les autres ? En voyant que Roger D'Albier n'est pas revenu ? Pitié !

- Qui vous à engagé , Roger ? Questionna Léliana , en touchant le bras d'Alistair pour l'inciter à ce calmer

- Dame Marjolaine , une donzelle d'Orlaïs . Le sang de Léliana se figea dans ses veines quand il eut prononcé ce nom .Peu accoutumée à Ferelden , c'te dame la . Poursuivit le mercenaire/ assassin . Elle disait que ce pays sentait le ...

- Le chien mouillé et la boue ... Continua Léliana , se souvenant des mêmes paroles proférées par son mentor il y a quelques années de cela . Elle se ressaisit . Où se trouve t-elle ?

- Denerim ! Elle est à Denerim !

- Denerim est immense, où exactement ? Demanda Alistair qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de calme .

- Je ne saurais l'indiquer , mais j'peux vous y mener ! Épargnez moi ! Supplia Roger .

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser , rentrons au campement et prions pour que notre cher ami Cousland ne nous achève pas . Proposa le blondinet .

- Non , je ne veux pas qu'il sache que Marjolaine me poursuit il pourrait me chasser du groupe ! Laissez moi trouver un mensonge , on réglera les question d'honnêteté plus tard . Ajouta t'elle en voyant le regard désapprobateur d'Alistair , qui acquiesça avec un soupir résigné .

De retour au campement .

- Si j'ai bien compris , vous avez été attaqué par des brigands et sauvé leur chef uniquement parce que il a une femme et une fille... MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS BIEN ? S'époumona le garde des ombres . On ne sauve pas les personnes qui tentes de nous assassiner ! Poursuivit t-il .

- Je suis sensé dire quoi , moi ? Demanda Zevran qui avait rejoint l'équipe en tentant de tuer Cédric Cousland et Alistair Theirin . De toute façon , ont doit se rendre à Denerim , lui aussi , ont le tiendra à l'œil , c'est tout .

- Absurde , il nous prendra des vivres, tuons le . Proposa Sten .

- Non , non non non , je peux vous aider , croyez moi , je m'appelle Roger D'Albier , je suis un maitre barde de Denerim , je connais la ville par cœur , et ses habitants aussi . Je pourrais vous indiquer les endroits ou vous pourrez obtenir de l'argent rapidement , les lieux à éviter . Dit à toute vitesse Roger .

- Vous voyez , il peut nous être utile , vous savez comment rentrer dans le palais de Denerim ? D'Albier acquiesça . Il peut nous indiquer des endroits intéressant , et nous faire gagner des alliés pour le Conclave . Plaida Alistair , soutenu par Zevran et Léliana .

Le garde des ombres abdiqua , au grand soulagement du chevalier et de la rouquine .  
La compagnie de Roger était agréable , il jouait du luth avec Léliana dans la carriole de Bodahn , aidait à préparer les repas , et ne tarissait d'éloge sur leurs exploit guerriers . Ils arrivèrent à Denerim en deux jours seulement .

- Roger , chuchota Léliana à l'oreille de l'autre barde , indiquez moi la maison de Marjolaine , et je vous reconduirais chez vous . Ordonna Léliana . Ils prirent la route vers le marché de Denerim , sans se douter qu'Alistair les suivais dans l'ombre .

- C'est ici , souhaitez vous que je reste avec vous ? Demanda Roger , conciliant .

- Je pense que ce serait mieux pour elle ,en effet ... Dit Alistair, amer . Vous comptiez réglez ça sans moi ?

- Je peux tout vous expliquez Alistair ... Chuchota Léliana, mais plus tard ...Alistair murmura un " oui " peu convaincu .

Il enfonça la porte avec son bouclier . Trois gardes du corps les attaquèrent , un tomba avec l'épée d'Alistair au travers de la gorge , le second avec une flèche de Léliana dans la tête et le troisième avec une des dagues de Roger dans la nuque . La rouquine ouvrit la porte , dévoilant une femme blonde dans la quarantaine , des cheveux blond relevés dans un chignon orlésien élégant , et vêtue d'une robe crème qui dévoilait des formes alléchantes .

- Mes salutations ma chère Léliana , vous êtes ici pour me tuer et me remplacer, je suppute . Dit Marjolaine d'une voix glaciale .

- Non , je suis venue chercher des réponses , pourquoi ? Demanda Léliana

- Je cherche aussi des réponses , pourquoi m'avoir trahie ?

- Je ne vous ai pas trahie ! VOUS avez trahis Orlaïs , vous avez trahis tout nos amis ... Vous m'avez trahie ... Ajouta Léliana , le visage sombre .

- Quelle nombrilisme , ma chère . Je m'adressais à monsieur D'Albier . Répondit Marjolaine avec un accent orlésien très prononcé . Vos informations m'étais jadis utiles , mais vous devenez ... Encombrant .

- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit , allez vous faire voir chez les Tevintides , harpie . Répondit l'intéressé .

- Quelle vulgarité , mais surveiller votre langage , si je le veux votre fille et votre femme risque de ne pas voir le soleil se lever . Menaça Marjolaine

- J'en doute fort ! Dirent à l'unisson le chevalier et la rouquine

- Vous êtes tellement prévisible Léliana , trop fière , trop arrogante , trop généreuse ... Cela vous perdra. Vous êtes obnubilée par moi , hein , vous voulez être comme moi , aussi belle ,aussi intelligent , aussi maligne ...

- Non , je voulais juste ... Commença Léliana

- Vous ne pourrez rien en tirer , Léliana , elle est folle . Finissez-en . Proposa Alistair .

Deux larmes cristallines roulèrent sur les joues de la barde , tandis qu'elle banda son arc , et visa le cœur de la personne qu'elle eut jadis aimé . Elle se souvint des moments passés en sa présence , les coupes de champagnes , les nuits de folies dans château Haine , l'excitation des vols , le soulagement de la présence de son mentor et amante ... Elle laissa filer la flèche . Elle se souvint des blessures infligées , des hommes qui l'ont violée a cause de Marjolaine . La flèche s'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'aînée , qui s'effondra sur le sol , dans une mare de sang .

C'était fini . Après des années de fuites , des années solitaires , c'était enfin fini . Ils avaient reconduit Roger chez lui , auprès de sa femme Anne et sa fille Alice , qui promirent de les prévenir si ils trouvaient une information qui pourrait les intéresser . Leurs talents leurs permirent de rester avec le groupe , aidant Sondal et Bodahn .

Le corps de Marjolaine fut rapatrié en Orlaïs , des lettres compromettante furent trouvées chez elle , la vérité éclata , Léliana fut autorisée à revenir en Orlaïs , mais elle préféra rester en Ferelden pour combattre les engeances et l'Archidémon , au grand soulagement d'Alistair .

Un soir au campement ...

- Quelle aventure ... Soupira Alistair , qui revenait du Conclave . Cédric Cousland avait décidé d'épouser la fille du tiern Loghain , et donc de devenir roi , sauvant Alistair de ce titre . J'ai de la peine pour Cédric , Anora va le faire souffrir . Elle commence déjà à l'harceler pour lui couper les cheveux . Pauvre de lui . Rit Alistair .

- Merci pour votre aide , Alistair sans vous ... Débuta Léliana .

- C'est naturel , mais la prochaine , de me cacher rien , la vérité éclate toujours . Sourit Alistair .

- Il commence à se faire tard , je devrais aller me coucher ... Dit Léliana en s'étirant .

- Entendu , bonne nuit , je vais rester ici à écrire mon journal .

- Vous écrivez un journal , garde des ombres ? S'étonna Léliana , en se levant .

- Oui , je ne le met pas souvent à jour , mais aujourd'hui est un jour plutôt spécial , non ? Dit Alistair , sortant un livre relié en cuir et une plume .

- Vous pourriez me suivre dans ma chambre , je pourrais vous inspirer . Répondit Léliana avec un sourire coquin .

- Ah bon ? Quoi par exemple ? Demanda Alistair , absorbé par son écriture .

- Quelque chose comme " aujourd'hui , Léliana m'a témoigné beaucoup de sympathie , elle a même suggéré qu'on couche ensemble , mais comme moi et la subtilité ça fait deux ... ".

- Plaît- il ? Dit Alistair , relevant la tête , les yeux grand ouvert , et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres .

- Il comprend enfin ! Soupira Léliana , les mains sur le visage du chevalier .  
- Allons dans ma chambre . Tout de suite . Ordonna Alistair , les yeux assombris par le désir .

- Il faudra m'y porter . Sourit la barde , avant d'être soulevée du sol et plaquée contre le mur , tandis que les lèvres de l'ex templier se plaquèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné .

Ils traversèrent le domaine du Iarl Eamon , enlacés . Alistair donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte , jeta Léliana sur son matelas avant de défaire son attirail , pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne . Une fois dévêtus , ils s'enlacèrent , plus intimement , le chevalier embrassa la barde comme un fou , c'était sa première fois , ce qu'il manquait en expérience, il le compensait en fougue . Leurs soupirs rauque et emplit de désir se transformèrent vite en cris et gémissement strident . La nuit promettait d'être longue ...

Je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfiction aussi longue , je remercie d'abord Krik , pour l'inspiration et la requête , et je m'excuse du retard . Je remercie aussi mes professeurs et Maly B , qui me soutient dans mes projets .  
Je remercie ensuite Roger , Alice et Anne , notre trio de maitre barde , qui apparaîtront souvent dans mes histoires . Z'êtes géniaux !

Laisser un commentaire ( review ) ça m'encourage à écrire plus et plus souvent . Des critiques seront appréciées . Je vous remercie tous , et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
